There is a pulse sequence for executing high-speed imaging, such as the echo planar imaging (EPI) sequence, as one of imaging methods by a magnetic resonance imaging device (MRI device). The MRI device includes a gradient amplifier for amplifying electric power that is supplied to a gradient coil. The gradient amplifier is requested to output high power for a short period of time in some cases, for example, at the time of application of the motion probing gradient (MPG) pulse in the EPI sequence. When the request is not satisfied, there arises a risk of an output voltage of the gradient amplifier being lowered while the pulse sequence is being executed and image quality is deteriorated.